gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Batorhos
NOTE TO SELF! Favorite outfit idea. Practice High King Jeremiah Stormwash 02:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the No Groggy Club page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 18:22, December 11, 2010 Hello, Please, we encourage you to make a page for your pirate! It can include a pirate story levels number of famed, etc. To make one clicking the Create A Page red button. Here are some examples Have Fun! Jack Daggermenace 15:19, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Strike one that was unnessecary and rude. two more strikes, and you are out. i enjoy getting feedback, but not of that type. 22:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Flooded Harbor I can't host for this event. I will be in Hawaii. By the way, welcome to the player's wiki. 03:21, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Brigade page. I erased what you posted about spying on the United Alliance. : Dont just post something on a page like that unless you WANT to be caught. Im a Brigade member, ( Greencloths ) and we dont want everyone knowing that. Your not in trouble or anything ( Cause thats what i thought when the Burs first contacted me. ( Im a Bur/Amin. Not trying to brag ) Just dont take any offense ). I just erased that because this be a public site, mate. I hope you understand. Fair winds mate! And if your in the USA, Fair ' Windys ( A fast food place. LOL) '! 00:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Polls What is your Question? Answer1? Answer2? Or this? Example? What is your Question? Answer1? Answer2? Or this? Example? This is how you make polls. Warning if you abuse these I will delete them. 04:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin Userbox You are NOT an admin at all. Do not put the userbox on your userpage again. This is warning 1 of 3. After the third warning, you will be blocked. Please reply to another admin since I will be gone soon. 12:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Ur guild was not voted the best! I Will not give u a second warning but plz stop putting false infoPizzaman99 14:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Um MY photo You used MY screenshot for your guild template. Please ask before you use my photo. Can you use your own please? You know how to upload screenshots i think, so theres nothing wrong with using your own. I dont mean any offense. Please change that userbox/template. 20:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thak you for your Intrest Your ideals may be used, thank you. I will make changes because we try to keep our Userboxes diverse. They are splendid ideals. When using images it may be best to ask first. 00:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Practice The Monte Carlo, El Camino or the El Dorado 00:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re Nice new signature! lol. The rule i was talking about was a new rule that was just made. It states that any user may use any picture they want ( Which kinda stinks in my opinion ). The old rule was you must have permission to use a photo, however, that rule was changed. I sent you the message not wanting my photo to be used BEFORE the NEW rule was made, and the message i left Fredskins was just saying that he CAN use it now, because of the new rule. Ik ik... kinda confusing. Also, something else i wanted to talk to you about. - The outfit picture on the United Alliance page. It is a clear copy of the outfit pictures on the EliteSharpShooters ( Live ) and the EliteSharpShooters (Test ), which i worked VERY hard on. I have no power to make you remove the picture, but it would be nice if you could use a different way of showing the outfits. Thanks. Cheers! 17:30, December 20, 2010 (UTC) the point the point of those userboxes is that if you DO use them, you get a warning. the Hidden thing just implies that you should NOT use it. 03:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) we have no reason to hide them, it wouldnt hurt us if you used them, it is just not welcomed to avoid confusion. New Wiki United Alliance Wiki Request for removal I request a removal of the uniform pictures of United Alliance, for it is clear you got the idea from EliteSharpShooters. I also visited the Wiki for the guild, which also used the exact same idea and element. I am very unhappy about this, and would apreciate its removal, or at least a note saying ' Outfits picture idea created by CaptainGoldvane2( And/or )EliteSharpShoters, and used again by Bator.hos... or something like that. Im sorry for contacting you more than once on this matter, but i just really dont like being copied. I dont want to start a fight again, and if you think im trying to, im not. Thank you for your time. 18:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Richard, you are once again trying to be selfish. I created the new Wiki with the intent to get away from you guys and avoid COPYING. but unfortunately we cant not copy some elements cause it is a wiki for pirates. if we dont have POTCO elements then its not worh having been made. as for your elitesharpshooters yell at jerry all you want. im not gonna force him to take them down. its not really my problem wat he does and does not do on here cuz hes an independent person ill let him make his own decisions. if you are offended in any way by my response by all means drop by my United Alliance Wiki talk page and post ur flaming rage. AND I WILL NOT REMOVE THAT WIKI. NO WAY NO HOW. IT IS FOR MY GUILD TO ESCAPE U MEAN PEOPLE. Commodore Matthew O'malley 21:46, December 22, 2010 (UTC) HELP ME PLEASE! IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE INFORM AN ADMIN THAT I WAS BANNED FOR A YEAR! WHY WAS I BANNED FOR A YEAR, NOT LIKE A WEEK? AREN'T ADMIN SUPPOSED TO BAN ME FROM SHORT THEN TO LONG TERM?Jeremiah Stormwash 03:10, December 25, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? Bator, you are not banned. To answer your question, with minor problems we do first ban for a short time, and if it continues we do increase the punishment. But in some cases it is necessary to ban a long period of time. If you are trying to get Captain Matthew unbanned, please stop. There is nothing you can do, our decision is finial and we already had an admin vote to ban. Sorry. 03:56, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ik i was, and still am experiencing a glitch that i am blocked, and the next second im am not. Jeremiah Stormwash AKA Bator.hos 22:30, December 25, 2010 (UTC) division Im most glad your guild will be a division of the brigade. I need you to outfit your soldiers in clothes of the brigade. The clothes they require are: tourist long coat, plain cotton trousers, long sleeve linen shirt, blue furtop boots or any black boots just no bucket boots, and last bicorn hat. Since you are now apart of the brigade you may use our belt ranks and follow our rules. Matthew is now Colonel of his brigade and may appoint leaders for his division. Remember i can train your division also and if gold is a problem i can gladly help with that aswell. Also i saw those user boxes you created those were cool do you think you may make some for the brigade and your division? if you have any questions or concerns please contact me on my talk page Francis Bluehawk~Brigadier General of Francis Brigade 04:04, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk how...? when did he ban you? he is on VACATION! and vbesides, how do you edit my tal page if your banned. i will check the reason for your ban, assuming it does exist. and the rules are faulty and admins as a whole vote on the length of bans. according to the logs, you were neever banned. 17:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks,I found out the problem, please don't waste your time. The Monte Carlo, El Camino or the El Dorado 00:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Deposit Confirmation This is Chairman Jeremiah Sormwash from the International Bank of Business and Credit, to confirm that your deposit of 100000 Gold Pieces have been added to your account. Your current balance is 100000 Gold Pieces. If you have any question please feel free to contact me, or any of the other founders of the bank. Chairman Jeremiah Stormwash of the IBBC The Monte Carlo, El Camino or the El Dorado 09:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I am there mate. 22:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Awards can you do it now? Vachira Tortuga? Thanks - Matthew DarkskullTalk you might earn this badge Meet Up? Hello Bator! Want to meet up in the game, I would love to meet you. 00:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) hey only 1 entry not 1 million lol. - Matthew DarkskullTalk Sorry Sorry, Was away from my computer when you sent that last message. We can meet up whenever you want. 20:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) A few things, the Userbox you made couldn't be used for anything. When you make Userboxes, DO NOT name it anything related to you are anyone. (That is why I deleted it.) Also... we only make Userboxes upon request for major things. Making random ones for no real use, is not ideal. 23:16, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Manager of Executives Hello, Like I said you can be Manager of Executives and you accepted it. 00:27, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Um... Sorry, but i reverted your userbox edit on the Alliance of the Lords page because it used complex code, which makes it to where you can ONLY edit in source mode, which idk how to edit in. Could you tell me the code for the userbox so maybe i cant put it on the page and not have to user source mode? Thanks. 18:28, January 5, 2011 (UTC) More Userboxes I do not like that name at all. So I changed it to Userboxes/Test I also added three of the Userboxes to main page. That was a great idea, but on Userboxes/Test can you please re-word how you say things a little. It sort of makes me sound unreasonable. Thanks. 01:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hey, I was wondering if you could create a userbox for EITC members that says something like "Userboxes is in the EITC in Pirates Online!" or something. WIth all due respect, ***Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC*** 03:15, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Lord Samuel Redbeard***Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC*** 03:15, January 9, 2011 (UTC) badges Your idea will be taken into consideration. But, achievements are intended as a reward for good editing, and are not supposed to be worked towards. They are an incentive to edit more, to see what badges there are. 13:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Poll Hello, There is no use for the poll, people can just look up the time difference on Google or another search engine. Please do not post another pole. Also, please ask me before making any major changes to the bank page. I work very hard on it. See Ya at the Grand Opening! 23:17, January 9, 2011 (UTC) NICE JOB! Nice job you did with that userbox! thx man! Captain Jim Logan 13:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Some edits don't count. For instance, when you leave a comment on a blog it counts as an "Edit" However it does not go towards the Badge. 16:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes/Test Bator, Please, for the third time now, leave my name second on the list on the page Userboxes/Test. I am an admin and have the authority to make userboxes and post them on the actual page. You do not. Please stop putting your name second. 22:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Userboxes/Test I did not comment, nor do I need to in order to put my name first in a list of who can make you a userbox. 22:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Bator, I am sorry, I did not see that Jz changed it back the first time. 23:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Editing Userboxes I do not want anyone editing them, they are fine. If you need to edit them, tell me and I will. 00:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Grand Opening Bator, This is not good. It is three days before the grand opening of the International Trading Bank and I am not hearing much chat about it and I don't think many are planning on attending. We need to do something, fast. 00:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) No Need You do not understand, page or not, what if people don't look at the page? We need to get it out there so people are FORCED to realize there is a grand opening. I feel there is no need for the page. 00:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) IBBC I'm very sorry Jeremiah, it looked so cluttered with all those lines crossing it out. Plus you only had one link to who you merged with, so I thought you'd appreciate in if I added some. I was also rying to bold that founders thing, but my dad came in the room and scared me and I hit delete. I promise it won't happen again, I was just trying to make it more organized (I'm an organization freak). John E. M. J. Breasly 01:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) European Parliament Hi there im Usman the creator and Organization Chancellor of the European parliament, thank you for joining however i noticed you made your own party, the original idea was to have three partys, the closest to republic is Lib Dem, could i encourage you to join some others? if not you can stay as Leader of the republic. Usman Organization Chancellor Contests Bator, Contests are meant to be on blogs, not pages. I will be deleting the page shortly. Sorry, 22:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Not Happy Bator, About this new security company and other edits. #I gave you no permission what so ever to add this company to the bank. I also warned you not to make any major edits without my permission. I moved the page and made sure it does not involve the ITB what so ever. #You moved the areas from your old bank to this one? Once again, that is a major edit. The areas are different, I changed it back. I am thinking of protecting the page now. 23:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Read this UNITE OR DIE Get as many people as you can to read this. The bloodshed needs to end. Jim Bloodsilver- Jim Bloodsilver 03:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Userbox Yes the colors may match, but it is hard to see the text. The userbox looks fine. I cannot come online right now, sorry. 02:44, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Clearing things up. You can't just go to other admins for help against other admins. Every admin agrees that Mat's ban should be long. Fredskins doesn't think so, but he hasn't seen Mat do the mean things he does in game. Mat needs to stop reporting. No offense to anyone, or Mat, but i think he's a bully who wants power that he doesn't have. He thinks we are all wrong and doing bad things. He's gonna report anyone who does anything he doesn't like, which in my opinion, THAT'S what needs to be reported. Sorry about the rude-sounding message, but im TIRED of this rubbish! This nonesense must stop. Mat is going to some-day have to accept that he did something wrong and is banned for it. Me, Daggermenace, AND Stephen all agree on Matthews ban. Pip and Kat don't seem to care, and Fredskins is against the ban. So he's not getting un-banned. Im very unhappy about this right now so sorry about insulting your friend. I thought this was over. But clearly, Mat is not over it, and causing problems. Which actually, is only going to result in a further ban, if he keeps it up. Also, i never said i thought YOU were Matthew. I just thought that Jeremiah Stormwash account was Mat, which it IS. And it will be banned unless Mat has NO access to it. Three admins, including myself, knew from the beggining, that it was him. I already know that Mat is going to report me for saying this, but i haven't done anything wrong, so I'm not afraid and shouldn't be. 04:08, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Strike. I'm sorry.. but creating an account for a banned results in a strike. Please do not keep trying to help him get unbanned. He MUST accept that he has done something wrong, and he knows that he needs to be punished. I'm sorry, but as a Bureacrat, I am making this your first strike. If you get three strikes, you will get a ban. 19:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Skull's Marines Badge ya sure ,if you could make my guild a badge that would be totally awesome and muchly appreciated :) thank you mate. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 23:10, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Capt. Skull X